


白狼的养猫轶事

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 亨本全角色拉郎大乱斗 [6]
Category: Dogma (1999), The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, 亨本, 猎魔人 - Freeform, 白狼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 杰洛特捡到了一只黑猫。
Relationships: Geralt/Bartleby
Series: 亨本全角色拉郎大乱斗 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834834
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. 猫的秘密

**Author's Note:**

> Bartleby双性设定

杰洛特心急火燎地推开房门，他草草环视了一圈旅馆房间，除了半掩的窗，房间看起来和他离开时并无差别。亚斯克尔在他身后紧张地搓着手，生怕发怒的杰洛特又要冲他大吼大叫。一想起杰洛特暴躁起来的种种表现，发怵的年轻男孩说话声音就又不自觉弱了三分：

“我发誓我一直寸步不离地看着它呢，我给它准备了那么多食物，谁知道它还是趁我不注意跑了。你再看看我，你不会因为一只不忠诚的猫就责怪你忠诚的伙伴吧？我知道你一定不……”

杰洛特压根没能听进亚斯克尔的絮叨，眼下，他发现自己竟然真的在恐慌假如巴特比回不来了怎么办。上一次巴特比跑丢的时候，杰洛特花了一天一夜才找到他并把他从结冰的湖面下救出来。换作普通的猫在冰湖里待上这么久，饶是真的有九条命也早就该断气了。好在巴特比并不是真的猫——要不就是天使不会消陨于人间，要不就是他真的像他说的那样被上帝下了在人间永生的诅咒，总之他抱着那个湿漉漉的小家伙烤了大半天的火才让他从麻痹状态恢复过来。那次以后，杰洛特就对巴特比到处乱跑的问题格外敏感了，巴特比自己也像是吃够了苦头那样乖巧了好一阵。要不是这次的血魔实在难缠，杰洛特原本不会把巴特比和亚斯克尔放在旅馆那么久，他以为亚斯克尔再怎么迟钝，看住一只猫总不成问题。

如今看来，亚斯克尔确实不具备任何一个能让他省心的好品质。

“附近找过没？”

惜字如金的杰洛特简明扼要地问，他忍着没冲亚斯克尔发脾气，但要是小诗人再这么唠叨下去，他就不确定自己能不能继续忍住了。

“找了！都找遍了！我还花了三十杜卡特雇人……”亚斯克尔举起一只手向杰洛特立誓，在找寻无果后，他甚至在巴特比用以偷跑出去的那扇窗前跪着祈祷了整整一个下午，想到这儿，他又看向窗台，准备向杰洛特诉说自己有多虔诚。一道黑影好巧不巧在这时从他眼前闪过，那狡黠的身影不消一秒就轻巧落地，它踏着轻巧的步子，全然不知这儿发生了什么那样欢快地朝杰洛特跑去。

“嘿，嘿，猫，猫——”亚斯克尔瞪大了眼睛，语无伦次地指着地上，杰洛特也转头去看，猫就在这个当下来到了杰洛特脚边。杰洛特的靴子上还沾着泥土和血污，不过爱干净的猫还是不管不顾地将脑袋蹭了上去。

“喵——”它冲着杰洛特亲昵地叫了一声，听不出是在讨饶还是在欢喜于杰洛特的归来，杰洛特也没因为这声就给猫好脸色，他不留情面地捏住它的后颈将它拎到了面前。

“你又他妈去哪儿了？”

“噢，你这个小混蛋，你知不知道我差点——”

忙着质问一只猫的杰洛特不耐地摆了摆手后将亚斯克尔关在了房门之外。而预感到势头不妙的巴特比为了摆脱被杰洛特拎住颈皮的厄运只好敏捷地将自己变回了原型。但杰洛特就跟早料到巴特比会用这招似的，他迅疾用另一只手接住意欲从他手下跳出去的天使，接着反手将他扛到了肩上。除了那对不肯收拢的翅膀又扑闪着给杰洛特带去了一些扰乱，制服作乱的巴特比总是那么轻而易举。杰洛特不知是天使本来就这么轻还是因为身上没有附加诸多沉重的欲望，所以巴特比的份量对他来说实在是太轻了些。就连被扔到床上的时候，这个明明有着一对巨大翅膀的家伙都像是轻飘飘坠上去的。杰洛特敛着眉眼，站在床边阴恻恻地瞪着他，巴特比干笑一声，心知肚明地开始向后躲：

“我就是出去找些吃的而已。”亚斯克尔那个蠢货成天只会采些酸涩的浆果来糊弄它，被杰洛特好好养了一阵的巴特比自然觉得这些食物难以下咽。和那呆子待在一起的时候他也不方便幻出原型，于是杰洛特不在的这两天，他可真是没少吃苦头。当他饿得连喵喵叫讨些肉的力气都没有的时候，他觉得自己必须得干回老本行去偷点好吃的来了。他哪会想到，偏偏就是他离开的这么半天里，杰洛特就解决完血魔赶回旅馆了。

“谁让你这么久不回来？”他屈起膝盖躲在翅膀后头，露出了一双写满委屈的眼睛，他情真意切地控诉着自己的凄惨，一点也不介意让杰洛特知道不能跟在他身边的自己会活不下去。从他赖上杰洛特以来，他就知道这招对看似冷酷的白狼有多好使：

“我早就说了，你要是能时刻把我带在身边多好。”

杰洛特紧皱的眉头因为巴特比的话舒展开了一些。这个看似不老实总有着古灵精怪想法的天使最后总是肯回来的事实让他莫名安心。

“我还饿着肚子呢……”见杰洛特的脸色还是没能好看些，巴特比又舔舔下唇，无辜地歪起脑袋。通常他这些小把戏会招致两种结果，要不就是杰洛特体贴地给他弄来他爱吃的食物，要不就是勾引得杰洛特硕大的老二从裤裆里抬头。迫人的气息侵袭而来，巴特比看到杰洛特眼中的透蓝变暗了些，怎么想都觉得今天肯定得是后者了。

“这就喂饱你。”

果不其然，杰洛特简短地答了一句后便解开腰带欺近了他，光溜溜的巴特比鼓着脸，一脸心不甘情不愿的样子在杰洛特即将压上来时打开了用以遮挡自己的翅膀。他的欲拒还迎对杰洛特来说总是格外受用，硕大的阴茎从剥下的裤头中弹了出来，巴特比不受控制地往那儿瞄，却意外在大腿根本看到了几条血痕。

“又受伤了。”那伤口看起来像抓痕，巴特比不满地轻声嘟囔，仿佛比受伤的本人还要有意见。杰洛特管不得这些，他揪住巴特比翅膀上的一簇羽毛又将他甩进床里。巴特比吃痛地惊呼了一声，每每这种时候，他就免不了又开始痛恨上帝为何要让本不知痛苦为何物的看护天使饱尝苦楚与饥饿。这埋怨总是很短，一方面，巴特比不希望上帝真的听见自己的心声（哪怕上帝不可能在乎如今流浪于人间的他），另一方面，杰洛特强势的占有压根让他没法分心。本该早就习惯于吞吃肉棒的阴穴还是在杰洛特撞进来时反馈给了巴特比生硬的痛感。他呜呜轻吟起来，那软绵绵的呼噜声和他平时扒住杰洛特的裤腿求着巴特比把他抱起来时别无二致。杰洛特从没跟巴特比说过这种甜腻的呻吟只会让他脑袋和性器一起发胀，他将双手撑在巴特比永远柔软轻盈的羽翼上，即使知道巴特比不会逃，他也还是牢牢按紧他，然后在这磨人的声响中挺着腰更深地侵犯他。

杰洛特的抽插不存在丝毫怜惜，巴特比的阴茎在猛烈袭来的性欲刺激下抬了头，他颤颤地喘着，两片粉嫩之间的柔嫩阴蒂在狠戾的挺撞下直叫巴特比浑身发抖。蜜穴被逼出更多粘腻淫水，两人的交合处也在那根大肉棒的一出一进中变得黏黏糊糊。除非杰洛特实在太用力，巴特比通常不会反抗。他只会无力地揽住杰洛特，以免自己在狂乱的操干中破碎。也或许是两天的分别让巴特比真对杰洛特产生了想念的情绪，向来柔顺的他居然一反常态地推起了杰洛特的肩头。杰洛特只以为是自己操狠了，他喘了口气，短暂地停了下来，巴特比眼泪汪汪地看着他，又抬手去推他的肩。

“怎么？”杰洛特恋恋不舍地拱了拱腰才将肉柱从巴特比阴茎之下那个隐秘的嫩穴退出来。

巴特比起先不说话，他将杰洛特垂到他面颊上的银发撩开安静地看了他一会儿才示意自己想坐起来。杰洛特没明白巴特比到底想做什么，直到巴特比转而跨坐到大腿上、忍着阴穴的空虚主动扶着他的阴茎慢慢坐下来，杰洛特才后知后觉地为巴特比难得的主动心口一热。这让他冲动地掐住巴特比的腰猛地将他向下按，巴特比羞怯地叫了一声，粗硬的肉刃就着这个绝妙的姿势径直捅到了最里。巴特比只觉自己从里到外都裹挟着杰洛特冷硬的气息，最开始决定要缠着杰洛特讨些食物和庇护的时候，他并没有想过自己有朝一日会对迷恋这种虚无的气味。

他颤抖着，生涩地抬动自己的屁股然后再次用力坐下。翅膀不受巴特比控制地在他背后展开，杰洛特被这反客为主的热情搅得呼吸都乱了分寸。贪吃的天使主动吃进他的阴茎渴求更深的插弄，他还有什么可不满足的？

猛烈的性交让巴特比更觉饥饿，饥肠辘辘的巴特比骑在杰洛特腿上忘情扭动的时候，他也会恍惚以为光是杰洛特的体温就足以让他感觉满足。他抱住杰洛特的脑袋，那对贴上巴特比胸前的唇顺势在白嫩的胸脯上啃了一口。

“痛——”

巴特比就连抗议都是酥酥软软的，这婉转的声线更像是在诱惑杰洛特、引导他不要对这具圣洁的躯体手下留情。他不能弄坏它，但他至少有权利弄脏它。

“你可真他妈是个天使。”

杰洛特端详着那个牙印，发自内心地感叹了一声，这是双重意义上的赞美，他忍不住将手绕到吞吃自己阴茎的地方，手指娴熟地捻住了巴特比的两片红肿阴瓣间的肉蒂，巴特比最怕的就是向来直接的杰洛特在干他时玩性大发，他呜呜啜泣了几声，乞求杰洛特能听懂他的求饶。杰洛特挤出一声低笑，放过肉核的手指又转而绕到后头插进了巴特比臀缝间的另一个火热小穴。巴特比不自然地抽搐了一下，然而那却只让后穴含住的手指更加放肆地往深处抠弄。杰洛特仰头看去，摆动着腰胯巴特比正又怨又爽地垂着眼睛瞅向他。一想到这口不对心的家伙明明平时最喜欢用它那条毛茸茸的尾巴绕在他的小腿旁博取关注，杰洛特就又浑身发热，他抽出手指，不由分说掀翻巴特比，再次狠狠捅进了天使软热的内腔。

*

接下天使这个活儿的时候，杰洛特还不知道他即将面对的是一位真正的天使。他们当时只是在布鲁格边境上的一座村庄稍作停留，萝卜在舒服的马厩里好好歇了歇脚，亚斯克尔正忙着用他的歌声把村口的几个女孩儿逗得围着他团团转。眼见杰洛特拎着满满一袋子杜卡特走来，亚斯克尔立刻双眼放光地结束了不着调的调情朝杰洛特跑去。

“什么怪物这么值钱？”亚斯克尔总是改不了他那喜欢大惊小怪的毛病，“这里面得有三百杜卡特吧？！”

“五百。”杰洛特把钱收好，径直就往旅店走，他原本并不打算在这儿久留，只是他实在太好认而这些苦恼的村民又迫切需要帮助：

“一只总在夜晚窃取食物的恶魔，据说长着翅膀。”

“翅膀？”亚斯克尔虽然没太多见识，但为数不多他所了解的长翅膀的怪物各个都不是好对付的货色，不管是狮鹫还是鹰身女妖，显然都不是只满足于在一个村落里偷点食物的类型……这回他们要面对的总不可能是飞龙吧？

“好对付吗？”他忧心忡忡地问，即使杰洛特接下的向来是有今天没明天的累活儿，他也还是反复会为杰洛特能不能拿到剩下的杜卡特感到担忧。杰洛特没说什么，他只是像往常一样淡淡地瞥了亚斯克尔一眼然后叮嘱他这几天晚上不要跟来。村民们提供给他的线索很少，单凭那些细碎的描述，杰洛特大抵只能猜出这是一种他从未见过的全新物种，除了那对骇人的翅膀，这只怪物的身形和人类几乎无异。杰洛特当晚就挑选好了几处矮房，在里面布置了些据说经常会丢失的馅饼和奶酪。其实除了不知是不是自己跑丢的小羊以外，整座村落如今丢失的都是些价值不高的财物，其中尤以食物为主。不过这个混乱的世道随便发生个什么异动都能让人如临大敌，而且持续的时间一长，人们难免又会因为自保的本性决定做点什么。杰洛特并没有十足把握自己这拙劣的陷阱一定能引来目标，他能做的只有等。村民们也似是对白狼这回按兵不动的做法很是不满，只是既然有求于他，再加上白狼来这儿的几天里晚上真的平静了许多，所以平时明面上也敢对猎魔人指指点点的人类倒也没多说什么。

杰洛特是在这样略有些无趣地守了八天之后才等来了不寻常的动静。那晚他在不远处的山丘上待着，一个晃眼的功夫，他布置的屋子里终于闪现出了身影。对方的行动看起来并不是很敏捷，这所谓的“异动”可以说远远低于杰洛特的预期，他虽有些失望，却也没降低戒备，只是等他无声无息靠近到屋外的时候，正处在陷阱中央的生物着实让他吃了一惊。那个男人——姑且把他当成男人——因为措不及防的出现惊恐地退到了没有其他出口的墙角，他那对翅膀，比起说是翅膀更像是衣服，它并没有像想象中一样发挥它飞翔的作用，它就只是尽可能地盖在了那具光裸的身体前，用以抵御它根本抵御不了的危险。

“你……”杰洛特对和自己幻想中的长翅膀怪物有着天壤之别的人型生物似乎无言以对，毕竟这落差确实有点太大了，一个捧着馅饼缩在墙角偷吃的人怎么看也不像是村民口中的可拍怪物，他叹了口气，接着收起了剑。

“我……我只是饿了。”

巴特比用洁白的羽翼包裹住自己，馅饼的碎屑还残留在他嘴角，他惊惧地望着杰洛特，用他最擅长的脆弱伪装来保护自己——他可不像那些傲慢愚昧的人类总是以为自己能和猎魔人硬碰硬、仗着自以为高贵的人类身份就对猎魔人百般排挤嘲弄。光看杰洛特的身量，他就知道只要这个猎魔人想，他随时就能劈断自己必须保护周全的翅膀。他不想和猎魔人干一场硬仗，因为这对羽翼是他还能回到天堂的唯一通行证了。在观察了杰洛特几天、确定这个猎魔人不会随意斩杀只想填饱肚子的他之后，他决定主动踏进这陷阱。

杰洛特不是人，所以巴特比作为看守天使那点能看透人类想法的把戏这会儿没法派上用场。他从翅膀露出的缝隙里谨慎观察着杰洛特的反应，杰洛特那把利剑始终没朝他挥过来就足以让他明白自己的处境没那么危险了。他放心地将遮挡他的翅膀下移了些后一边咀嚼，一边又委屈巴巴地冲杰洛特眨了眨眼睛。他想让杰洛特看到自己没说谎，他真的只是饿了，要不是实在饿极了，他也不想继续待在布鲁格了，他已经在这儿盘踞太久以至于终于有忍受不了的村民招来了猎魔人猎杀他。前几天那群村民凑钱准备去酒馆找杰洛特搭话时他就知道自己危险了，可是半个月前受伤的那条腿还没完全复原，哪怕作为猫活动时，他也只能蜷缩在一处静谧的地方等夜晚到来以保证自己不被凶猛野兽捕食，若是再不好好填饱肚子，他怕是真的就得屈辱地困在这地方了。他还想再去温格堡待一阵子呢，和人类见到黑猫就无知地想丢石头不同，只要他肯乖乖做猫，温格堡的女术士们总是待他很好。

“你到底是……”

“天使。”

巴特比塞了满嘴的食物抢在杰洛特完全问出口之前囫囵答道。杰洛特对着他狼狈进食的模样似笑非笑地抽了抽嘴角，不知道该不该信这番说辞。随着信仰上帝的人越来越少，有关于天使的传说也几乎无处可寻了。但比起大多数人，杰洛特见过很多只在传说中出现却并不为人们所相信的存在，反正天边开开合合的裂隙已经为这个世界带来了千万种异界怪物，真的从所谓的天堂掉下来一个天使根本不算什么稀奇事。他当然没见过天使，无从去对比，只是显而易见的，这个自称是天使的生物比他遇见过的所有怪物都要干净整洁，他又惊又惧的目光带着点儿罕见的不谙世事，而那一簇簇羽毛在昏暗中白到发亮，杰洛特几乎要以为这就是天使散发出的圣光。

总之，不管他到底是个什么东西，杰洛特都知道自己没法砍下他的头颅。他会说话，会吃人类的食物，他大可以挥动翅膀直接飞走，可他却抱着那好不容易得手的一块馅饼舍不得跑，他不仅没有攻击自己，甚至还懂得装可怜！一时之间，杰洛特只能为自己已经到手的钱袋子感到惋惜，他摇了摇头，转身准备离开。虽说逮了他兴许能换到比村民给的赏金更多的报酬，但他对决定未知生物的命运没什么兴趣，既然他不准备断送他的生命，他也就不会扼杀他的未来。

杰洛特背过身去，还没走开两步，矮房子里的蜡烛突地就熄灭了，一阵簌簌的声响自他背后传开。这异动自然引得警觉的杰洛特停下了脚步——他觉得这个“天使”大抵是趁着自己心软的当口赶紧离开了。等身后的骚乱平息他再回头时，刚刚还缩在墙角啃馅饼的天使的确不见了，可是在那块还留有些许碎屑的地上，却出现了一只将尾巴绕在身前端坐着仰头看向他的黑猫。

杰洛特拢着眉和那猫无声对视了几秒，这才想起来，刚刚那个带翅膀的家伙，也长着这样一双柔棕色的漂亮瞳孔。

杰洛特最终还是将村民们先交付的五百杜卡特还了回去，在村民们表露失望之际，他不忘对他们保证那只长翅膀的恶魔不会再来闹得大家人心惶惶了。人们对大名名鼎鼎的白狼做出的保证半信半疑，不过既然对方分文未取，大家便也不好再说什么。

“就为了一只猫？”亚斯克尔倒是对杰洛特拒绝了这活很有意见，他只知道白狼夜晚去追捕那个带翅膀的怪物，最后折腾了七八天却只带回一只看着就瘆人的黑猫并声称只是看它可怜。好吧，他早知道人见人畏的白狼比他见过的大多数人类都要善良——否则自己也不可能一直跟在他屁股后面了，但是如此爱心大发到收养一只很明显就被诅咒了的猫？

“一只漂亮的猫。”

杰洛特补充。这不仅是一只漂亮的猫，还是一只聪明的猫，这家伙几乎就是认准了杰洛特会对他心软似的，从天使变回猫之后，他就一直亦步亦趋地跟着杰洛特。以杰洛特高壮的身躯，从他低头的视角往下看去时，那只一瘸一拐跟在他靴子后头眼巴巴望着他的猫怎么看都像是随时会丧命于豺狼之口。他确定这天使并没有对他施什么古怪的魔法，所以当他一把捞起这猫并装进袋子里时，他只能把自己的异常举动归咎于连日来搅得他心烦意乱的失眠。

“而且它很特别。”

杰洛特蹬上马，强调似的又说道。这话听起来很像在说这猫会很值钱，可亚斯克尔压根看不出杰洛特有把它拿去换钱的打算。

“你该不会是想一路都带着它吧？”

“有何不可。”杰洛特掂了掂背后的布袋子，绕在它脖子上的绳另一头正捆在杰洛特的手腕上，其实就算不做这些措施，杰洛特也一点都不担心这只跛脚猫会中途逃窜，“它吃不了多少东西。”

“得了吧。”既然能让心怀宽广的杰洛特手下留情，那除了这只猫也属于白狼绝不会主动猎杀的智慧生物之外，亚斯克尔想不出其他解释了，“你当心它晚上就变成吃人的恶魔。”

“那它也一定会先吃你。”

乖乖待在杰洛特背包里的黑猫意味深长地喵了一声。要是跟在马后的亚斯克尔能凑近点看，他会发现这只拥有棕色瞳孔的猫翻了个并不明显的白眼。显然，巴特比根本没有吃人的爱好，他更喜欢喝点羊奶，嚼两块奶酪，要是谁家当晚做了馅饼或是烤了鱼，那他就能舒舒服服地饱餐一顿了。只是一旦他变回原形，那对收不住的翅膀实在太显眼了，他永远没法在同一个国家待太长时间，这世道，人类远比他们声称要赶尽杀绝的怪物更恐怖。在人间混迹久了，他才愈发能明白上帝要他来人间看看人类真实本性的良苦用心——时不时要播撒一场瘟疫或是不停制造战乱确实很有必要，而之前那个只活在纯净天堂的他却要为了这个正确的决定对上帝出言顶撞最后沦落至此。只是现在后悔也没什么用场了，他的上帝一天不为他打开回到天堂的门，他就永远只能在这个黑暗世界日复一日地流浪。

*

“冷。”

巴特比钻到杰洛特身前，像他作为猫时常做的那样，已经迷迷糊糊快睡着的杰洛特伸手揽住他，不意外又因为那对宽大的、让他无法紧拥住巴特比的翅膀产生了重复的抱怨：

“你就不能把这对该死的翅膀收起来？”

“还真是不能。”巴特比看闭着眼睛脸上也满是烦躁的杰洛特噗嗤笑了，很奇怪，他总是喜欢看杰洛特坏脾气时的模样，“上帝本来就只想让我在猫的躯体里好好待着，否则我就只能以我本来的面目示人。”

巴特比没有怀疑过上帝流放他时为如何能让他在人间备受折磨做好了准备，他的怨气积蓄了太久，久到如今仿佛已经被磨平了：

“你知道那有多危险的。”

巴特比自顾自地说，他能在人间辗转几十年还没被人当成怪物吊在城墙上主要是因为他深知人类的恶，虽说黑猫也不是个什么讨人喜欢的好形态，但他宁愿面对只基于天性猎杀同类的动物，也不愿冒着风险去试图获得人类的信任。见杰洛特不吱声，巴特比假装为自己的悲惨唉声叹气起来，他翻过身正对着杰洛特，撒娇般用自己鼻尖蹭了蹭杰洛特的下巴。猫做久了也不是全无好处，在讨人喜欢这件事上，他算是吸收了足够多的经验。杰洛特愣了愣，而后沉声忍受了那对羽翼，尽可能将巴特比搂近了身前。

“所以上帝是趁着天球交汇把你丢下来的？”杰洛特只有在这种时候才会和巴特比聊上几句，他们彼此都不是热衷于向对方诉说自己凄惨身世的类型。他还是很困，他两天两夜没睡了，但他还是想和巴特比说说话，巴特比软腻的嗓音总能让他更快入睡。他已经很久没为自己整夜整夜睡不着而心浮气躁了，就连亚斯克尔都知道，自从这只猫留在杰洛特身边，不用为了赏金奔波的夜晚他总能安稳睡到天亮。

“他可是上帝，他想做什么便做什么。”巴特比的双腿不安分地磨蹭了两下，股间两个红肿小穴还湿漉漉的，实在让他难受得紧，要不是杰洛特干完他后给他弄来了一罐子羊奶，他这会儿早就变回猫冲着杰洛特又抓又挠了。

“上帝创造了人类，为了看护人类，上帝创造了我，邪恶的人类却又创造了你。”巴特比拿手指去抠杰洛特下巴上的那条沟壑，尚未清理的胡渣扎着巴特比的指腹，但巴特比触着它，情不自禁又从喉间发出了一记心满意足的咕噜，“你说这是不是命运。”

命运让人们相信这操蛋的世界仍有规则*，理所当然，杰洛特从不相信什么虚幻的命运。他很清楚落难的天使只把自己当成一个可以短暂寻得庇护的容身之所，为了换得安稳，他甚至不介意从圣洁的象征变成一个淫贱放浪的小婊子。但有时候他又想，巴特比明明随时都可以离开，消失得无影无踪，比如今天，他大可以自此一去不复返，再次隐没进更深的丛林然后将自己忘个干净。可他没有这么做，他正乖巧地依偎在自己怀里，光洁的肌肤上全是被他粗暴掐出来的红痕。

杰洛特强撑开沉重的眼皮确认了一眼，嘟嘟囔囔说着话的巴特比倒比他更先睡着了，他蜷在自己怀里，以一种眷恋的姿态。杰洛特以前并没有发现自己原来如此着迷于被人依恋的感觉，即使巴特比并不是真正意义上的人——自然，他也不是真正意义上的猫。那他到底是什么？杰洛特说不出个所以然，但无论如何，他都知道无法定义的巴特比本质上，其实是与他一模一样的同类。


	2. 白狼的烦恼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 借用了EP06的剧情

杰洛特迎着难得的好天气踏出旅馆时亚斯克尔正牵着萝卜在外头候着，看到杰洛特心情不错没有要和他计较那只猫偷跑这件事的意思，亚斯克尔也格外亢奋地凑了上去。

“早安！”他笑嘻嘻地绕到杰洛特后头想逗逗猫，但巴特比用低低的呜咽警告他不许靠近，亚斯克尔从来搞不懂猫不同的反应代表什么，所以还是不知死活伸过去的手不意外被利爪划破了皮。

“嗷！”他惨叫起来，杰洛特瞥了他一眼，懒得说半个和安慰沾边的字。巴特比做猫时要比那个能被他随意摆弄侵犯的天使凶悍得多，大概是在人间待久了已经掌握了生存的要领。这世道，柔顺和天真只会让他死无全尸。

“坏猫！”亚斯克尔捂着手嚷嚷着，他跟在上马的杰洛特后头，再度就这只猫的取名问题展开了讨论，“你真的不打算给它起个名字吗？我总不能整天这样猫猫猫地喊它。”

“没必要。”

不管是巴特比的天使身份还是他的名字，杰洛特都不打算和亚斯克尔说太多。他不是巴特比的主人，要是巴特比自己不想这么做，他无权替巴特比代为告知。安稳待在他背上的巴特比适时喵了一声，杰洛特应声侧了侧头，巴特比绒绒的耳朵尖恰好在此时默契地扫到了杰洛特的侧脸。

*

在巴特比主动告知自己的姓名前，杰洛特和他并没有过任何交流，不是杰洛特全无防备，只是那晚见到的天使一直躲在猫的躯壳里再也没出现过。杰洛特那时想，要是这只故作可怜怯生生赖上他的猫养好了腿伤哪天自己跑了倒还好，他也就不至于有什么莫名其妙的负罪感，但它仿佛就是认定杰洛特了，只要杰洛特不把他从背袋里抱出来，它就能乖乖在里面待一整天。直到猫跟着杰洛特在山洞过夜的第五晚，天使才在他们剩下的大半条烤鱼诱惑下再次幻出了原型。他挑了那个总是啰嗦个没完的小诗人熟睡的当口，却似乎没管猎魔人到底醒着还是睡着。杰洛特循着动静，在火光中翻了个身睁开眼睛看躲在翅膀后蹑手蹑脚吃鱼的天使。巴特比注意到杰洛特的目光，他犹豫了下，决定不搭理他——尽管巴特比心里明白，这条肥美的鱼摆明了是猎魔人特地留给他的。

他没有特意说谢谢，杰洛特也没提这茬，他就只是用没有一丝波澜的眼神看填饱了肚子的天使再次变回了猫。这种幻化的场景倒也没杰洛特想象中那么盛大，无非就是刮起一阵迷眼的风后天使就不见了。杰洛特猜想天使毕竟是上帝的创造，所以多多少少总还是保留着点神秘感。要知道，在他睡不着的时候，任何一点有活动迹象的事物都能让他觉得有意思，所以他将手枕在脑袋后，头一次饶有兴致地观察起了这只神秘的猫。更有意思的是，过去四天里一直只肯缩在他那布袋子里睡觉的猫这回倒大胆地跑到他跟前来了，它就这么大喇喇地坐在正对着杰洛特脸的位置，好奇地歪着脑袋瞧他。杰洛特也就张着眼睛，和猫这么莫名其妙你看我我看你僵持了好一阵，在他觉得这无聊透顶之前，黑猫呼噜了一声，然后蹦到了他的胸前。杰洛特有些诧异地抬起头，那猫却旁若无人地在他胸前打了好几个转后找了个舒服的位置躺了下来。那是个能感受到杰洛特体温的好位置，总之比冰凉的石块暖和多了。或许是那条鱼让巴特比认清了猎魔人习惯性制造的距离感不过是一层用以保护自己的假象，说不上感同身受，但巴特比隐约为这种同类的行为感到亲切，基于此，巴特比也认为自己没必要再继续畏首畏尾。反正他都黏着猎魔人好几天了，窝在他旁边睡一觉又怎么了？他要是不喜欢的话，大可以把自己踢出去，那样的话他也不会再厚着脸皮继续留下。

不过巴特比怎么想都觉得杰洛特不会这么做。

杰洛特也确实没这么做，他的诧异在猫把脸埋进爪子里打算安然睡去的时候就结束了，他看着缩成一团的毛茸茸，对它能这么无忧无虑地入睡感到羡慕。毕竟独行了这么多年，已经很难再有什么场面会让杰洛特的情绪大起大落了。倒是隔天一起来，亚斯克尔就敏锐地发现了异常，他打着哈欠，对锁在杰洛特胸前的黑猫疑惑地问：

“它这是把你当成主人了？”

杰洛特不置可否的态度让亚斯克尔摸不着头脑，黑猫也像听懂了似的睁开眼恶狠狠叫了一声。亚斯克尔当然听不懂巴特比正在骂自己是蠢货——天使的主人只能是上帝，巴特比嘶嘶低吼着，没眼力见儿的亚斯克尔却只是指着他，嘿嘿又笑了：

“那以后是不是能让它帮我们抓鱼了？”

这小白痴又他妈在做美梦。巴特比那时在心里不屑地骂道，他向来只吃人吃的食物，更别说为了这傻蛋去淌水。负责捕鱼的终归还是杰洛特，杰洛特拿着铁网在河边晃悠的时候，跳上附近矮树的巴特比就蹲在树枝上认真观察起这个同样被人类排斥的异类。在他游荡于人间的这些年里，他见过的猎魔人都是默默死在荒野或深山的尸体，杰洛特是这当中唯一一个活着的。他反反复复地打量杰洛特，从挺括的背肌到粗壮的大腿，那张脸也是无可挑剔的好模样，巴特比将尾巴弯来绕去，怎么也想不通他这么健壮俊美的生物会被人类所排斥。

不过也是，巴特比自嘲起来，他永远想象不到人类恶的极限在哪里，在人间体味人心有多丑恶越久，巴特比就越觉得自己回到天堂希望渺茫。毕竟这群丑恶的人类已经不再需要看护天使的照拂了，上帝就算不流放他，他在天堂也只会终日无所事事。

和杰洛特比起来，巴特比可以毫不犹豫地说人类才是这黑暗大路上唯一的魔鬼。

斩杀怪物时向来英勇敏捷的杰洛特捕鱼时却总是笨手笨脚的，巴特比在树上打了个盹才等到浑身湿透的杰洛特架起火堆。他居高临下地数着战利品，惊奇地发现这数量比先前杰洛特准备的多了一倍有余。杰洛特朝树上淡淡望一眼，巴特比便难掩欣喜地窜去了他的身边。这该死的天性——每每这时巴特比总得一肚子火地暗骂两句，他根本不懂被人类驯养的、真正的猫是如何讨好人类的，他作为猫时的许多行为举止全凭本性。巴特比认为这绝对是上帝流放他时下的另一个诅咒，比如要他好好感受下作为牲畜的无奈和屈辱之类的。只是当杰洛特的大手盖在他的脑袋上然后轻轻地顺着毛的方向开始抚摸他时，他就立刻没了任何怨气，他会直接倒在杰洛特脚边，翻过肚皮求着杰洛特揉搓。亚斯克尔对于黑猫和白狼为何突然之间感情突飞猛进很是好奇，他一边吐着鱼刺，一边少见多怪地对杰洛特难得柔情的一面提出疑问：

“嚯，你这架势是真打算长长久久养着它啦？”

杰洛特捏了捏巴特比软乎乎的前爪，没有做声。不知为什么，他居然觉得这倒也不是个坏主意。

杰洛特带着猫再次回到辛特拉之时已经整整一个月没能踏实睡一觉了，原本他们是应该顺着北海所在的方位一路北下去到希达里斯的。他懒得向一头雾水的亚斯克尔解释他们的计划被打乱不是因为一只恐怕另有玄机的黑猫而是因为他怎么也睡不着。可这操蛋的世界总在和他作对，当杰洛特风尘仆仆赶去想找旧相识打发下难捱的夜晚却听闻他常找的妓女不在时，他暴躁地差点没踢坏人家的门，要不是回头看到亚斯克尔瑟瑟发抖地搂着从他背上跳出来的黑猫，杰洛特这就打算去酒馆过夜了，既然不能上床找乐，那他就只能喝酒解忧了。

现在，他却想起来他得先把这两个烦人的家伙安置好。

看到杰洛特怒火稍稍平息了些的巴特比喵喵叫起来，他从亚斯克尔的怀里挣脱出去，竖着尾巴奔向杰洛特而后蹭着他的小腿开始打转。每当他绕在杰洛特的脚边，都会成为杰洛特难得不绷着脸笑一笑的时刻，不苟言笑的猎魔人通常会咧咧嘴，然后和巴特比心灵相通一般将自己的手覆到他身上轻柔抚摸。现在也是如此，杰洛特耐着性子蹲下来，一把将巴特比捞了起来。

“去旅馆。”

其实在这儿找个高级的睡一晚也只要四十，只是杰洛特在看到黑猫的时候就觉得他们还是得去正经的旅馆过夜。亚斯克尔虽然略微有些遗憾（毕竟迎接他们进来的那位穿短裙的姑娘给他抛了无数媚眼），但一想到终于不用再睡山洞，他还是开心地欢呼起来。他哪会注意到那只黑猫主动扒住杰洛特肩膀万般服从的模样。巴特比贴在杰洛特胸前，听他起伏不定的心跳，他亲眼见证了杰洛特日日睁眼到天亮的惨剧，只是碍于亚斯克尔的存在，巴特比始终没能逮到机会关心一下这位让他安生了半个月的恩人。这晚，他耐心等着杰洛特在泡澡水里安顿下来，要是这桶带着芳香的热水能让杰洛特阖眼睡过去也就罢了，事与愿违，和热气一起在房间里散开的是更重的怒气。杰洛特的失眠没有源头，所以他只能对自己生气，巴特比甩甩尾巴，觉得这到了他捡起他作为看护天使那些无用本领的好时机。

“你为什么总是睡不着？”

原本应该在床上梳理那身柔顺皮毛的猫出声了，杰洛特在氤氲之中缓缓回过头，再次现身的天使一如既往用他的翅膀盖着自己然后好奇地对他提出问题。杰洛特也很想知道自己为什么总是睡不着，但是他妈的他就是跟中了邪一样整夜整夜地睡不着觉，在遇见天使之前，这问题就持续困扰了他一个多月。他觉得自己早就被想睡却不能睡的痛苦逼疯了，否则他怎么还把这个摆明了别有所图的天使带在身边？

“我猜你需要找个人陪你说说话。”

“你不是人。”

杰洛特说是这么说，行动上却是调转了个方向，一阵哗啦啦的水声后，他从背对床的位置变成了正对。天使不用洗澡也能让自己维持得干干净净是杰洛特继对方总能没心没肺睡着后第二羡慕的事，他盯着天使露在翅膀外那两条白净的腿——真他妈见鬼，他现在只觉得这双腿分外引人遐想。

“我比人好多了。”注意到杰洛特眼神所在的巴特比翅膀跟着脑袋一起伶俐地动了动，他收回露在翅膀外的腿将它收回来后用手圈住了膝盖，“怎么，你不同意？”

“我怎么同意？”杰洛特的声音在缭绕的雾气中越压越低，他想让这对话进行下去，因为他需要有人让他把注意力从快炸开的脑子上移走：

“我只跟你讲过两次话。”

“别说谎了，你明明挺喜欢抱我的。”许是作为猫时一直在享受宠爱才让巴特比得寸进尺，他嘻嘻笑起来，把骄纵发挥得淋漓尽致，“你还喜欢我蹭着你睡觉。”

“操，那是因为你那时是只见鬼的猫！”杰洛特拍着水腾地站起，跨出木桶的腿导致水花四溅，巴特比这回知道失眠让这个猎魔人脾气变得有多差了，他没两步就来到了床边。危险的气息提醒巴特比应当赶紧变回猫逃跑，但赤身裸体的杰洛特周身明晃晃的侵略性让巴特比转变了心意。他不想逃跑，那太没意思。他早受够一旦危险来临就变成胆小的杂种躲进阴暗里自保了。他过了几十年这样的日子，他也想找找看这个让人绝望的世界还有没有什么能让他不用躲躲藏藏的新鲜乐子。

“我他妈连你叫什么都不知道，怎么知道你变成这副鬼样子的时候我还会不会喜欢？”

杰洛特狠狠拍开巴特比的翅膀直接将他撞倒在床上，而巴特比镇定的表现只让杰洛特对他上次缩在墙角偷馅饼的记忆变得模糊。天使可真他妈会演戏，天使居然不怕他，天使的身体真他妈软，天使天使天使……杰洛特压在巴特比身上近距离和他对视的时候，惊觉自己转不过弯的脑袋里全是天使。

“我叫巴特比，我有名字的。”巴特比皱皱鼻子埋怨，似是没把杰洛特突然的发狂当回事。他将翅膀展平在身体两侧，以便杰洛特壮实的身躯能更好地压着同样赤条条的他。杰洛特身上的水氤到了他身上，两个人相贴的地方变得湿乎乎的，这很有趣，比他变成猫从人类世界远远逃开有趣得多。

他受够了遇到危险便胆怯躲起来的日子。

“巴特比。”

杰洛特看向那双焦棕色的瞳眸，它正又清澈又无畏地望着杰洛特，杰洛特几乎能从中看见自己恼怒的脸孔。两个人的性器因交叠的身躯蹭在一起，叫杰洛特想起了他今晚原本的计划是找个妓女在床上寻欢作乐一整晚。他没得到他想要的，他总是得不到他想要的，却又总是能得到些意料之外的惊喜。

他猜这个惊喜不会逃，至少今夜不会，就如同巴特比料定杰洛特不会伤害自己一样。他们同一时间攫取了彼此的唇，突如其来的性欲总是又冲动又恼人，天使也有性欲？杰洛特有些奇怪地想，与此同时，他顶开那对让他想入非非的腿，卡在巴特比腰肢上的手滑向了他的下体，那原本探进屁股里的手却鬼使神差向前头一块更热的腹地探了一寸，粗糙的指腹触到的却是独属于女性的私密禁地。杰洛特整个人都僵了僵，他放开了巴特比的唇，向下挪动后用力分开了巴特比的腿。

“你！别……”

巴特比阻止不及，怪他被杰洛特养迷糊了，都忘了自己与人类的又一个与众不同之处。但杰洛特哪容得下巴特比的反抗，他在撑开的腿间探索，光洁的肉瓣上连半根阴毛都找不见，那个含苞待放的花蕾害羞地藏在巴特比阴茎根部之下，它小而紧致，却又在情动中不自觉地微微张合。虽说巴特比已经不在乎什么羞耻了，大张着腿被人大喇喇窥探自己的私处总还是让他不自在的，他微微抬起上半身，下意识地想伸手过去挡，谁知杰洛特瞬间就握住了他的手腕，然后顺着再度覆向他的动作将他的手扣到了头顶。

“你到底是男人还是女人？”杰洛特现在终于有了想好好探索一番天使这稀有生物的心情，他自然不至于被巴特比的特殊吓到，不仅如此，他的老二相当争气地因为未知的新奇更硬了。

“我是天使。”巴特比别开脸，尽可能不让对方看到自己羞红了的脸，他一点也不想让杰洛特以为他这个曾经高高在上睥睨一切的天使被一个猎魔人吓到了，“别把我和人类混为一——谈！”

有赖于杰洛特探进他蜜穴的那根手指，巴特比说话的音调在结尾处忽地拔高。杰洛特的手指直往紧闭的肉缝中间捣，被初次玩弄阴穴的巴特比当然受不了这过于直接的挑逗，他忍不住扭了两下。刚想开口求饶，杰洛特却又倏地拔出手指皱眉盯住了他：

“你没被干过。”

这是个无须回答的肯定句，那个未经人事的花穴就连一根手指都绞得那么紧足以让杰洛特窥破真相。他以为巴特比会再次扮可怜求自己放开他，结果巴特比反而因他的话安分了，他镇静下来，不甘示弱地放松了紧绷的身体。

“怎么，瞧不起我？”

欺骗，偷窃，杀戮，天使不该做的事他就早就做了个遍，再多一个性交好像也没什么所谓。在人间辗转了这么久，就算只是看他也该看会了，他循着记忆中那些交媾的男男女女所做的动作，顺势张开腿盘住了杰洛特的腰。杰洛特显然没想到看似高高在上的圣洁天使会这么轻易就接纳了他的亵玩。

“我比人类好多了。”

巴特比伸手揽住杰洛特的脖子对他勾唇轻笑，那双眼睛里的一汪棕色变作蜜糖化开在杰洛特眼底，引诱得血气上涌的杰洛特压开巴特比的长腿将自己的阴茎插了进去。饥渴已久的肉棒推开软嫩肉壁，细细喘起来的巴特比在不适中忍不住想夹紧腿，但杰洛特的桎梏让他只得在大敞着下体的情况完整吞吃进了杰洛特的粗长。

如果这就是性爱的滋味……巴特比断断续续地从喉咙口漏出他从未发出过的陌生呻吟，难耐的疼痛与丝丝火热交织，上帝让他同时拥有两性的特征的本意是想让他更通透地了解男人同女人，谁曾想到，本该来人间体尝痛苦的他反而因此品味到了绝顶的快乐。巴特比用手盖住眼睛，在杰洛特狂乱的挺撞中失神地想，如果这就是性爱的好滋味，那他早前可真是浪费了太多的时光。

杰洛特按着巴特比抽插了没两分钟就停下了，他口齿不清地骂了句，像是越干越不过瘾。天使的顺从确实让他整颗心都难以抑制地发痒，他拉起堪堪几下便被他操到眼角湿润的巴特比，又用力把他翻过来摆成了跪趴的姿势。干一只猫想必是他做过的最荒唐的事——换成说干一个天使也没正常到哪去，巴特比依然带着圣光的翅膀不受他控制地想要去拨开来自身后的进犯，杰洛特粗喘着气，手掌伸到巴特比才被这么撞弄几下就微微红肿的阴瓣上抚弄摸索。初尝性事的巴特比哪经受得住这个，本来就没调整好姿势的他这下整个上半身都吃不住力地朝下跌进枕头里，他的羽翼扑棱了两下后更是彻底没了力气，最终无力地铺开在他的身体两侧。杰洛特没放过巴特比的失态，他即刻提住了巴特比的腰，将那撅起的屁股拉到了自己身前来。肉柱再次埋进了早已满溢腻滑汁液的缝穴之中，不仅如此，巴特比那根作为男性的象征也硬生生被杰洛特操得挺立起来。双颊潮红的巴特比被杰洛特牢牢把控着，一声比一声破碎的哼吟淫荡的超出了他的想象。要是能早点料到白狼在床上原来真的是一头名副其实的狼，他绝对不会就这么莽撞地挑衅对方。他知道那些因情动交合的男女总会迎合彼此，可他做不到跟上杰洛特的节奏配合他摆动腰肢，又热又喘的他只能尽可能撑住自己的上身，让自己不至于在杰洛特的冲撞中变得破败可怜。

巴特比一缩一合的骚穴裹着杰洛特的柱身，而杰洛特在快感中感受着绞紧他的嫩肉，只觉得巴特比说得没错，他的确比觉得自己干过的那些人类甚至是女术士都还要好。带着厚茧的手在巴特比细嫩的皮肤上掐出了红痕，杰洛特的眼神在略过那儿的时候闪了闪，他以为娇气的天使该为这些不曾经受过的疼痛哭闹了，但巴特比一直什么都没说。一开始他还能咬着唇不让自己叫得太过放浪，到了后来，他也只不过是开始抽抽噎噎地求杰洛特再干深一点。他跌堕进原始的肉欲中，食髓知味地彻底卸下了来自天堂的圣光。

杰洛特反复挺胯让肉茎在巴特比的蜜穴里顶弄了许久才射出来，从高潮跌落的巴特比在痉挛中蜷起身体，几乎是翻过身躺下的瞬间就睡着了。腥臊的精液混着巴特比滑腻的淫水自仍在张张合合的穴口流出，弄得肥肿的阴瓣一塌糊涂，疲软下来的阴茎则被夹在双腿之间，画面是杰洛特难以形容的淫糜。杰洛特看了看巴特比在自我保护的本能中又被收拢到胸前的腿，还是找来了两块干净的布帮他把下体擦干净了。

泡澡水在他折腾天使的期间早就凉了个透，原以为自己今晚也多半睡不着的杰洛特正考虑着要不要找人来换上一桶新的，久违的困意就猝不及防攀上了他的神经。才踏下床的杰洛特罕见地一个脚软便跌回了床上。巴特比没收拢的翅膀承接住了他，看到巴特比没被这动静吵醒，杰洛特便一声不吭地干脆让自己枕到了巴特比的羽翼之上，那不似他想象中柔软，却也让杰洛特意外感到放松。巴特比细弱的呼吸声在他的耳边一起一伏，一个多月来每晚都仿佛会随时炸开的脑子第一次在这样的静谧中变得平和，杰洛特耷下眼皮，来不及去揣度巴特比即使坠入人间也保留了的圣光是不是还真有什么神奇效用就已经不知不觉睡了过去。


	3. 假猫难养

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本段借用了游戏中的剧情

巴特比晃晃罐子，那里面只剩最后几滴酒了，他意犹未尽地咂咂嘴，虽说比不上他在天堂时喝的那些美酒，但陶森特闻名遐迩的佳酿残留的香气还是让他回味无穷。巴特比回味着葡萄酒的味道，花了一些时间来考虑自己该去哪儿才能再弄些酒来。过去的时间里，他并没有拥有过这种还能好好喝点酒的悠闲，所以他并没有领教过人间的酒原来不止能让人类意识涣散，对天使也有着同样的作用。当他真的就要这么推门而出的时候，他才从迷糊中回了神想起自己身上只裹了条杰洛特的披风——当然，就算他穿上了全套的衣服，他身后那对羽翼也注定了他无法推开杰洛特交代过的、未经他允许不得私自打开的房门。一想到杰洛特和亚斯克尔正开心地在宴厅里寻欢作乐，被关在房间里的巴特比就气得又想撬开杰洛特钉在窗的木条翻墙跑出去往往。不过一想到外头的皑皑白雪只会让他遭罪，巴特比便也只能忍下自己的不忿，百无聊赖地再次窝回床上。

他们已经在陶森特滞留了整整十天了，按亚斯克尔的说法，大雪封住了所有山路，他们怕是得在这儿待到直至冬天结束。巴特比很怀疑这是亚斯克尔为了能留在陶森特继续和女公爵鬼混的借口，但偏偏又是因为这位诗人的存在，他们才得以被请进城堡享受最高规格的款待。几十年来，巴特比都鲜少能在一个地方安安稳稳同时有吃有喝地住上这么久，如果不是杰洛特非要在窗户上做一些徒劳的加固，巴特比会觉得自己第一次获得了如此的安逸与自由。只可惜杰洛特总莫名其妙认为他会消失的无谓担忧让这种自由变得没那么绝对了，于是除了每天只能由杰洛特带着他去城堡周边活动一下之外，他在这个美丽富饶的王国中大部分时间都只能在房间里度过。就连女公爵都对杰洛特如此着紧一只猫大感诧异，他听见好几次女公爵问杰洛特这只黑猫到底有什么特别的，他猜很多人都已经在暗自猜测他不仅仅是一只普通的黑猫了。然而杰洛特却永远只是冷淡地不作答，就像他在此前三个多月里每每被人问起怎么突然随身带着一只猫时如出一辙的反应。不过有鉴于独来独往的白狼身边如今还跟着个咋咋乎乎怎么都赶不跑的年轻人，人们大多也就只把这多出来的猫当成不被人类所接受的猎魔人在寂寞之下的感性选择了。

其实说起来，巴特比自己也不是很能理解杰洛特对于自己会不会哪天突然离开这事如此在意，他向杰洛特解释过，自己成为猫时多少会被这种动物的特性所束缚，他不能永远困在一个地方，只是不管他去了哪块领地梭巡，他最后始终会回到自己认定的庇护所。巴特比其实几天前就提议过，要是他怕自己跑出去，大可以去寻欢作乐的时候也带上自己。要是杰洛特肯这么做，他会发现巴特比根本不会凭空消失，偌大的城堡够他自己摸索了，巴特比会灵巧地到处逛一逛，然后就回到杰洛特的脚边睡一会儿或是自个儿遛回房间。可惜杰洛特看起来不怎么相信这些说辞，他就好像真的成为了一个有责任心又患得患失的主人一样，觉得把巴特比圈养在一个可靠的密闭空间里才安全。这事和他一边烦着亚斯克尔一边还努力救他有点类似，巴特比有时候觉得杰洛特的口是心非异常好笑，但更多时候，他只是在心中叹服于这位猎魔人善良的品德。他的心性比巴特比在人间见过的所有人都要纯净，这一点，从他们第一次见面杰洛特却没有对他挥剑开始他便已经深信不疑。

借着微醺的醉意——今天之前，巴特比不知道原来醉了以后整个人都会在昏昏沉沉中伤感起来，他不免在这种时刻悲观地假设荣光正在离他远去，最终，这对翅膀会随着时间的流逝变得毫无意义，他会彻底堕落成一个比人类还不如的怪物或者就是仅仅变成一只猫，再也回不去天堂。他在这种并不常出现的忧伤中朦朦胧胧地睡去，等他被杰洛特回房的动静弄醒，动作一直放得很轻的杰洛特正在换行头，先前那身湿了大半还满是酒气的衣裳被扔在床脚，巴特比揉了揉眼睛，还没完全醒转，行动先于意识让他一骨碌爬坐了起来。

“不带上我？”巴特比没问杰洛特要去哪，他向来都没有过问杰洛特要去做什么的习惯，他只是扑棱着翅膀，从眼眶到颧骨都还泛着可疑的粉色。杰洛特瞄了眼地上的空罐子，他就猜到天使的好奇心绝对会促使他把一整罐都喝完，这同时也应证了杰洛特认为巴特比也会喝醉的猜想，可见，天使和猎魔人除了出身的特殊，其他地方几乎都与真正的人类无异。

“你睡吧。”杰洛特披上那件有兜帽的外套，不准备回答巴特比听来有些像撒娇的请求。他也喝了酒，这会儿正是有兴致的时候，尽管城堡里明示过他想和他深入了解下彼此的女仆很多，但亚斯克尔和女公爵的风流韵事已经够复杂了，杰洛特不想再去跟着添乱，几天前终于从奇安凡尼取到的钱虽说不多，倒也足够他去高级旅馆好好放松一晚了。

“我睡了一天了。”巴特比不依不饶地爬到床边，他跪在床沿伸长了手臂，探出的距离刚好揪住杰洛特的外套，“带我也出去玩玩吧。”

“你今天出去过了。”

杰洛特把外套从巴特比手中扯回来，偏头又仔细看了看他，他刻意没让视线扫到巴特比翘起的屁股和他光裸的长腿。来到陶森特以后，他就没再上过巴特比，其实这情况在来到陶森特之前就已经隐隐有预兆了，杰洛特发现“巴特比是我的猫”这种认知在他的脑海里越来越有存在感，喂养这只猫越久，那种诡异的义务感就让杰洛特越没法像一开始那样放肆地蹂躏这具身体。

“那也能叫出去？”巴特比气哼哼地扑扇起翅膀，对杰洛特那个明明只是为了让身为黑猫的他解决生理问题的、敷衍的所谓“出去”很是来气。

“……妓院对你来说没什么可玩的。”

杰洛特以为他说出自己的目的地就能让巴特比打消念头了——除非巴特比想冒着被人类绞杀的危险也去体验一把做嫖客的滋味。谁知巴特比竟然歪着头认真思考了一下，他用突然变得亮晶晶的眼睛巴巴望向杰洛特，又像是抱怨似的咕哝起来，“我怎么觉得听起来挺有意思的？总比这儿强，这里太闷了。”

确实，仆人们把这间相对密闭的屋子烧得暖烘烘的，女公爵贴心地为亚斯克尔的好朋友放置的香氛让空气都变得令人有些头晕目眩。也许他们都以为猫会喜欢这样舒适温暖的环境，只是除了杰洛特之外没有人知道，这只连名字都没有的黑猫从始至终都不是一只真正的猫。

“不行。”

杰洛特清楚巴特比不是真的觉得去妓院有意思，除了偶尔赏脸给亚斯克尔抱一抱之外，那家伙根本都不让陌生人触碰，他总是能在别人的手伸向他之前就灵敏地逃开。他就只是想出去，哪怕外面冰天雪地的，他也还是想出去，这和杰洛特潜意识里总认为巴特比随时就会离开的想法不谋而合。往好的方面想，他也可以当做是天使在他这儿无忧无虑地待了一段时间以后忘记了外面世界的险恶，未免他的玩性大发伤到自己，杰洛特还是断然拒绝了他。杰洛特装上钱袋子，这就准备离开，刚一转过身，隐约散开的雾气和喵喵叫的声音就又挽留住了他的脚步。

“喵。”

巴特比短促地叫了一声，接着跳下床用前爪勾住了杰洛特的鞋跟，他不常主动亮出爪子破坏杰洛特的任何东西，除了交媾之外，他在和杰洛特的相处中总是保持着应有的分寸。只是现在，他真有些急了，他怕杰洛特只要出了那扇门就又要把他在这儿晾一整晚。

他不得不急。

“想都别想。”

“喵——”

巴特比伶俐地绕到杰洛特跟前然后直接趴坐到了他的斜面上，杰洛特虽然听不懂巴特比的这些叫唤是什么意思，但他无比确定这只猫正在对他软磨硬泡地对他说着“带上我吧，就这一次”。

而且他料定自己会对这种非人类的撒娇方式无可奈何。

“……就这一次。”

把拴好绳的巴特比拎到自己肩上的时候，杰洛特都快看不起的自己的心软了。他因为人类假意的示好和求助可是吃过不少亏，这么多年历练下来，他觉得自己的脾气和心肠都该足够硬了，可是意料之外出现的巴特比却在告诉他，他永远没法把自己变成一头真正冷酷坚硬的白狼。

大概是喝了酒的缘故，以前睡山洞时总得蜷在他胸口才能好好睡着的猫今天出乎意料地没那么畏惧寒冷了。才跨出城堡，巴特比就从杰洛特的肩膀上跳下来扑通踩进了雪里。不管是哪种形态，一旦安全下来就总以慵懒姿态示人的巴特比难得的活泼倒也让杰洛特觉得有趣，他一手牵着萝卜，一手绕着绳低头专注盯着脚边的巴特比就这么走了一路。有了月光和白雪的点缀，风景秀丽的陶森特在夜晚也仍然有一种别样的美。巴特比在深深浅浅的雪坑里跑跳了很长一段路才歇下来，他刚扒住杰洛特的裤腿还没做出央求，杰洛特就心知肚明地将他抱进了怀里。这团软乎乎的东西在他的手掌上轻轻地抖着，相伴久了，他也不会再像最初那样以为自己在天使眼里只是个沉闷的变异人，他对自己所展现的依赖总会让杰洛特误以为自己对他很重要。杰洛特埋下头看向也直直瞅向他的棕色眼睛，那深处是天使根本没人知道到底存不存在的心。

“喵——”

巴特比在这种两人相视无言的时刻总会这么拖长了声调绵软地叫，杰洛特隐约会觉得这是巴特比在用另一种方式向他诉说一些他并不想让自己听懂的话。萝卜恰好也在这时吭哧吭哧用脑袋顶了顶他，这又让杰洛特确信自己和动物都比和人类相处得好。或者说，除了人类之外，只要对方愿意，他和任何生物都能相处得很好。

“港口靠海，等会儿会更冷。”

他感受着巴特比将毛茸茸的脑袋蹭住了他的肩膀，大约也猜出他终于被这刺骨的寒冷震慑到了。他从萝卜背着的袋子里抽出布袋，像往常一样把巴特比装了进去，巴特比整个缩成了一团，杰洛特骑着马前进时，他也尽可能在一晃一晃的布袋子里贴住猎魔人厚实宽壮的背。冷归冷，巴特比依然不觉得自己的一时兴起是个坏主意，陶森特的确很美，加上他没在这儿挨过饿受过欺负，这座王国留给他的印象都快比温格堡还要好了。他一边舔着爪子上的冰渣，一边考虑起他要是多向杰洛特求求情，杰洛特是不是就肯放弃把他圈养在房间里的愚蠢决定。

杰洛特会一时动摇带着巴特比出来是因为他在那个考量的瞬间认为带着猫和找妓女是两件完全不冲突的事，更何况，把巴特比放在他看得见的地方，他也就省得把窗户封严实担心猫又趁着四下无人想办法偷跑出去了。然而等他风尘仆仆赶到下城区港口附近的的高级旅馆，他才发现自己实在是太天真了。

很多时候，杰洛特都弄不明白天使那小脑袋瓜里都在想些什么，他的确在进旅馆前警告过巴特比最好乖乖待在他眼皮底下别趁着他没空就乱跑，但他要的，可不是像现在这样当漂亮火辣的女人跪在他的腿间含住他的阴茎，巴特比却坐在正对着他的矮柜上目不转睛盯着他。他说不上那眼神是监督还是观赏，总之就算他闭上眼睛，那明晃晃直视着他的目光仍旧让他体验到了从未体验过的不自在。

像是感受到心不在焉的杰洛特散发的怨气，巴特比悠闲自在地舔了舔爪子，他绕到前爪上的尾巴尖儿俏皮地弯了起来，完全没掩饰自己心情有多好。杰洛特怒瞪了他一眼，放弃似的拍了拍妓女的肩让她暂时停下。

“不用了。”他弯下腰，一把将妓女打横抱起扔到了床上后直接覆身压了上去，女人本就半遮半掩的外套松开来，她显然也被杰洛特吸引了，当他壮硕的躯体挤压上她浑圆的胸脯，她配合地敞开腿盘住了杰洛特的腰而后咯咯笑了起来。气氛总算因此显得不那么诡异了，杰洛特松了口气，他把脸埋进女人的双乳之间等着兴致被重新吊高，下一秒，他却听见了“嘭”的一声。这一声不轻不重，不过是一只猫从柜子上跳下来发出的声响。但只要对猫的敏捷有所了解的人，就知道这声响根本就不该是行动轻巧的猫会发出来的。

除非猫是故意的。

“嘿，英雄，别分心。”

女人捧住杰洛特的脸将他的头掰正，这么不把她当回事的顾客她可真是头一遭遇见。她难免为杰洛特居然不被自己的魅力吸引感到生气。她开始诱惑性地在杰洛特身下摆动臀部，杰洛特定了定神，试图让自己的注意力回到当下最紧要的事上，他正想着不管巴特比想怎样他都必须立刻做他该做的，绕着床踱完了一圈的猫居然就这么堂而皇之地跳到了床头。他放肆地呼噜了两声，以示他更近距离地坐在两个人的正前方、以更居高临下的方式欣赏着即将发生的性交。

“……操。”杰洛特终于忍不住低低骂了一句，被他压着的人也循着声往上望去，她倒是不介意房间里多个非人类的“观众”。反正这又不是什么会让人难为情的事，但她感受着杰洛特又僵硬起来的肌肉，依稀觉得此刻她会不会觉得难为情并不重要。

因为杰洛特的表情显然变得更难看了。。

“它可真特别。”她搂紧杰洛特的脖子，整个人缠到了猎魔人的身上，她希望这么做能让她这位英俊迷人的客人放松下来，见杰洛特没对这个话题表达出反感，她又继续问道，“它总是会这么盯着你吗？哪怕在你和别人找乐子的时候？”

“不，不总是，他……”

意识到自己说错了话，杰洛特立刻就打住没再说下去。巴特比的尾巴尖又开始小幅度地甩来甩去，这代表他的确在盘算着什么。可杰洛特此时此刻并没办法揪住他的颈皮逼他幻出原型问问他到底想怎么样，所以对自己倍感生气的杰洛特只能咽下这份由自己酿成的无奈，然后将缠上自己的温软胴体扒了下来。

“算了，就这样吧。”翻身躺下来的时候，杰洛特已经没心思为自己裆部的肿胀感到悲哀了，“不用管我，你去休息吧。”

“你认真的？”

妓女显然对杰洛特的做法很是不可思议，这可是大名鼎鼎的白狼！他出手阔绰，相貌俊美，体型健壮，对待她还特别的温柔有礼，换句话说，若是可以，她甚至愿意出钱和他在床上翻云覆雨一整晚。现在他却对自己下了逐客令，要让自己滚出这间房？这算什么？

“是的，抱歉。”杰洛特说这话的时候，巴特比轻盈地从床头跳到了床上，他在床的右侧转了两圈然后寻到了个合适的地方开始梳理自己黑亮的毛。杰洛特余光撇向妓女身后的巴特比，他没法跟任何一个人讲清楚缘由，因为他只能怪他自己几个月前对一只邪恶起来不输魔鬼的猫一时心软，所以他现在既对妓女感到抱歉，也对自己掏出去的四十块钱感到抱歉。

“……我想睡了。”

见旁边的人还有些幽怨地跪坐在他身旁看着他，杰洛特只得胡乱找了个借口。也不知是不是故意的，忙着舔毛的猫停了下来，接着轻轻软软地“喵”了一声

“那我把房间留给你。”女人语气中透露着可惜，眼睛里却全是不由自主的狐疑，杰洛特的身形和他那话儿的雄伟怎么看都不像会突然喊停的类型，她自然不会把原因联想到猫身上。她不甘地披上衣服，一步三回头地指望杰洛特能回心转意，可直到她关上门，杰洛特都只是一脸颓丧地躺在那儿放空地望着天花板。他应该对此奇怪吗？不，他遇上过的见鬼的事儿可比这种局面还要夸张得多，他在门被带上的时候发誓只要巴特比就此安稳下来，他可以不去和一只猫计较今晚的一切。

偏偏巴特比今晚却根本就是铁了心要戏弄他，从他不费什么力就哄得杰洛特把自己带出来开始，巴特比就觉得自己似乎天然拥有一种对杰洛特为所欲为的权利。就算这只是短暂的错觉，巴特比也决心在今晚将这美妙的错觉挥霍一空。

“怎么不继续了？”那只得偿所愿的猫现在终于愿意开口说点人话了，他抱着膝盖坐在床沿，一如既往用他那对翅膀遮挡住自己，“你钱都付了。”

杰洛特恼火地啐了一口，没给出回答。他正忙着套弄自己的阴茎，想着快点解决然后直接在这儿睡一觉就算了。谁知巴特比愈发过分，他爬到杰洛特身边，用无辜的口吻叹了口气：

“唉，我猜天一亮，‘利维亚的杰洛特那方面不行’的说法就会传遍尼弗迦德帝国。”

“你干的好事。”

如果不是巴特比说这话时满满的戏谑意味，杰洛特还真要以为巴特比在为自己的名声担忧。他现在只希望巴特比继续变回猫，然后他可以在这个房间里想做什么便做什么——其实按住巴特比狠狠干他是更好的选择，他可以这么做，巴特比也绝对不会拒绝，很大的可能，他这一连串只为引起自己注意的举动正是想要达成这个结果。

可杰洛特偏偏就是不想这么做。巴特比不是猫，他知道，他一直都知道，然而就像所有事情都会偏离他预想的轨道发展一样，他已经开始把巴特比当成一只真正的猫去呵护。你可真他妈疯得不轻——杰洛特在心里痛骂自己，同时加快了手上的速度。他偏头躲开巴特比又环绕在他周身的气息，可惜就像他怎么也躲不过巴特比有意为之的注视一样，干脆跨开腿坐到他身上的巴特比让他避无可避。

尤其巴特比居然还大着胆子扯开了杰洛特正在自慰的手。

“我怎么了？”他伏在巴特比身上，将脸贴上了杰洛特起伏的胸膛，杰洛特闻到那似有若无的酒气，这才想明白天使今天的反常全因他醉得不轻，“不是你要我最好乖乖待在你眼皮底下的吗？我只是照做而已。”

他说得那么委屈，仿佛自己才是那个翻脸不认人的坏人。杰洛特重重吐了口气，他还是不想说话，既然巴特比还学着猫那样黏在他的身前，那他也只得仿照对待猫时的手法扣住了他的脖子逼他从自己身上离开。可杰洛特还没碰到他，巴特比就往后闪开了，他用支在杰洛特小腹上的手支撑着自己悬空、接着用他那已然渗出淫水的阴唇蹭上了杰洛特胀大的肉棒。

“操！”

此刻的杰洛特哪受得了这种直接的刺激，和他粗糙的手掌比起来，巴特比柔软香嫩的阴瓣简直就是天堂。绷了太久的杰洛特没能在巴特比过于明目张胆的引诱下把持住，他哑着嗓子低吼了一声，迅速在巴特比继续作乱之前掀倒了他。得偿所愿的巴特比在杰洛特扣住他的双手时轻笑起来，他太热了，从看到妓女帮杰洛特解开裤子开始，他就被难以压抑的燥热搅得心神不宁。跪在杰洛特双腿间吞下那根阴茎的应该是他，被杰洛特壮硕的身躯压住、在他还没开始操自己前就淫水连连的也应该是他，巴特比不懂什么叫占有欲，他只是突然在目睹杰洛特操别人的时候隐约理解了杰洛特总把他关在房间里不让他到处乱跑的用心。

“痒——”

巴特比急切地嘟囔起来，就差直接求着杰洛特狠狠干他了。湿腻的下身让他的眼睛变得水盈盈的，杰洛特盯着他，刹那的犹豫在巴特比难耐地磨蹭起来时又被火热的情欲冲得一干二净。他调整姿势，毫不费力地顶进那个早已为他准备好的蜜穴，肉蒂被插入时的擦碰牵扯到，激得这一段时间都没能享受到如此欢愉的巴特比身下的羽翼都不受控制地舒展开来。杰洛特没空去想巴特比这一晚上的胡闹是否就为了等这一刻，他用力把肉刃往巴特比阴穴深处顶，挤压出的丝丝蜜水粘连在他的阴茎上，很快就弄湿了一小片床褥。巴特比起先还不知足地扭动着，他的手胡乱地在自己身上摸索，一时捻弄乳头，一时又圈住自己的性器撸弄。杰洛特没去管巴特比不安的骚乱，他只是扶着巴特比撑开的膝盖，一心一意地操干那个湿哒哒的骚穴。

他没心思去注意巴特比低低的呜咽声和往常有多不同，往常巴特比呜呜哀泣起来的时候多半已经在高潮边缘了，那声音是示弱，是求饶，是满足，也是肯定。但他若仔细听巴特比现在的呻吟，就会发现那是巴特比其实正在向他讨要更多。天使纤白的手悄悄地绕到了身后，不尽心的贪念怂恿着巴特比将手指探入了湿热的股间，渴求着被填满的另一个小穴也在向他无声哀求。于是指节刺入了在情欲中主动翕张的后穴，巴特比呼吸先是滞住了，而后双重的快感让他不自觉地扯开喉咙哑哑叫了一声：

“唔……还要……”

他可彻底不要什么颜面了，反正总是赤身裸体的他没什么资格谈这些，他被从心底滋生的贪婪支配了，他想要被完完全全填满——上帝给了他两重性征，难道不就是为了让他能更快乐地堕落吗？这也许是上帝最后的慈悲。他把手指尽可能往里探，喊出口的呻吟也愈发无力。断续的浪叫总算拉回了杰洛特的些许神智，他在粗喘中眯起眼，这才发现巴特比的异样。难道就算正被自己大力操弄着，被那一罐子酒灌醉了的巴特比还是觉得不够？

他想，他大概是永远也无法彻底摸清如何才能满足这个淫浪的小天使了。

“抬高。”

他停了下来，命令性地拿开了巴特比绕在身后的手，巴特比倒也没有任何反抗乖乖照做了，他甚至把腿张得更开，好让杰洛特了解自己对他的渴望。天使的言听计从浇灭了杰洛特这一晚上被作弄的阴郁，他掰开巴特比的肉臀，拼命开合的嫩穴早就被花穴流出的蜜水浸湿。杰洛特忘了自己有多久没看过这么香艳的场面了，胀痛的阴茎提醒着他，他这段时间的所谓自制根本就没有任何意义。借着裹在肉柱上的淫液，急红了眼的杰洛特没费什么力就拓开了巴特比的后穴。此前这个紧窄的甬道只容纳过杰洛特的手指，他通常只会在进入到三个指节的深度后就停止进一步的开拓——毕竟喂饱巴特比前面那张嘴就已经需要他全情投入了。软嫩的肠肉在杰洛特操进来的瞬间就缠紧了他，它们盘附在入侵的硬物上，绞得杰洛特欲仙欲死。

杰洛特实在想为自己没有分身术感到遗憾。黏答答的蜜液又如同痴恋这根阴茎那般缱绻地淌落在杰洛特饱涨的囊袋上，杰洛特低头盯着这片淫乱不堪的交合处，不由自主地停了下来。他抽出肉茎，情不自禁地俯身去舔吮这人间罕有的绝妙禁地。他含住肉瓣间已然红肿的粉嫩花蒂，用舌尖轻柔地挑逗它，这搅得巴特比在抽搐中舒爽地拱起了背。杰洛特吮吻过巴特比的阴唇，下移的舌尖又探进才被冷落了一小会儿就难耐寂寞的花穴，它不知羞耻地包住杰洛特的舌头，和巴特比肆意的浪叫一起鼓励着他尽快干透这具躯体。

舌头在把特别的私处上上下下亵玩了没两分钟，向来直接利落的杰洛特果不其然失去了耐心。他抱起看似已经被他折腾得筋疲力尽的天使，等他乖巧地收拢住翅膀后便将他抱到了自己身上。他们总爱在交媾的时候这样面对彼此，以前杰洛特只是觉得这方便他好好把玩巴特比与众不同的性器，到了后来，他们则都从中体会到了别样的温存。

都不用他轻声哄弄，巴特比就自己迫不及待地扶住杰洛特的阴茎对准了自己股间的穴口，他慢慢坐下去，除了在柱头挤压过凸起时不稳地抖了抖，巴特比完全靠自己就顺畅地吃进了杰洛特的粗硬。前头的花穴仍在流着水，不等急促呼吸起来的杰洛特得空帮他抚弄，巴特比自己便用手指探进了那软热的甬道。他胡乱地插弄了两下，却总觉得不比杰洛特的手指玩弄他时那样能带给他满足的快意。

“难受……”放弃了自慰的巴特比握住杰洛特揽在他腰后的手，引导着被快感刺激得头昏脑涨的白狼正视他的窘迫。杰洛特的指腹触到那热度便立刻明白了巴洛特想要什么，他有时也会想，要是他在巴特比变成猫时也能这样时时刻刻都看得懂对方想要什么，他是不是就不必为天使何时会消失感到迷惘了。

他按住坐定了的巴特比，用手指在他的淫穴里搅弄出腻人的水声。巴特比嗯嗯啊啊地哼叫着，享受极了杰洛特的粗暴。前头才被插了个够，含着阴茎的后穴又难再忍耐了。巴特比小幅度扭动腰肢，又催促杰洛特快些往更深处顶。若不是杰洛特清楚记得自己的四十块钱是掏给楼下老板的，他真要在恍惚中以为今天是巴特比花了四十块钱来支使自己的。

“妓女……哪有我好嘛……”

巴特比随着杰洛特的挺动在他的身上一颠一颠的，他早该被干到失去神智了，可不知为何，他说出口的话却一个字比一个字更清晰，“你明明也是……也是这么想的……”

杰洛特没有承认，他用更猛烈的操干来假装自己对巴特比不知够不够清醒的呢喃无动于衷。这不该触动到他的，因为他们之间根本不存在某种能被明确定义的关系，他们不是朋友，也谈不上是所谓的主人与所属物，他们没为此做出过讨论，事实上，他们之间的对话总是很简短所以恐怕永远也不会对此做出讨论。可即便如此不清不楚，杰洛特还是会惶恐他们间脆弱的维系因巴特比的逃离而消失。

“带着我吧……”巴特比哑软的声音里夹杂着泫然的哭腔，摇摇欲坠的天使在狂乱的性爱中搂紧了杰洛特，如同决意要他带自己奔赴天堂而后一起狠狠下坠，“到哪都带着我……”

也可能疯得不轻的不止是我。杰洛特顿了顿，而后便是又一阵快速的抽插，在他用白浊又把巴特比的两个穴口都填满之前，他唯一还能听清的，就是巴特比在无意识间反复呢喃的这句话。

“你去旅馆了？”

杰洛特安顿好萝卜才踏进城堡大门，亚斯克尔就准确地循着声音跑了出来。他用一种男人间才能彼此明白的了然眼神打量着巴特比，一脸自认为和猎魔人默契十足的得意：

“我就知道你待不住，等等，你怎么把猫也带出去了？”

杰洛特疲惫地摆摆手，让亚斯克尔别挡住他的去路，抬手的瞬间，睡饱了的巴特比轻巧地从松开的袋子里跳了出去。他落到地上，舒舒服服地伸了个懒腰，他心情好极了，他原想在他觉得肚子饿之前，他要花一天时间好好把这幢宏伟的城堡摸索个遍。不过，为了不让杰洛特又徒生无谓的担心，他决定先只是简单地晃晃，可以的话，他希望自己能赶在杰洛特醒来之前就重新出现在他视线范围内。

“猫猫猫猫！猫跑出去了！”亚斯克尔用几近尖叫的方式提醒着杰洛特，见惯了杰洛特对这只猫的着紧，搞得亚斯克尔也分外在意猫会不会跑丢，“我这就找人把它捉回来。”

“不用了。”杰洛特拦住了亚斯克尔，“他……它只是在城堡里自己逛逛，过会就会回来的。”

“真的？”亚斯克尔瞪圆了眼睛，一时接受不了杰洛特的淡然反应，眼看着猫隐进了拐角后没了踪影，亚斯克尔的心反而悬了起来：

“你怎么突然对猫这么放心了？真是的，反而搞得我一惊一乍的……”

杰洛特没对亚斯克尔的一头雾水的抱怨做出回应，他只是一言不发地走回房间，三两下将封住窗户的木条全都拆走了。


End file.
